Must be Fate
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Este es mi aporte para SQ Week 11: Soulmates. Emma y Regina son amigas. Regina es con Robin, pero ambas mujeres tienen confusos sentimientos por la otra. Un día, Emma no puede más con su relación platónica y todo cambia entre ellas.
1. Day 1: Fuck Destiny, I choose you

«Hey, mamá».

«Buen día, cariño»

Se saludaron madre e hija como todos los días. Emma bajó corriendo las escaleras, con el cepillo de dientes aún en la boca (un movimiento propio de su madre), apresurándose a escupir en el lavabo de la cocina. La rubia sacó de su bolsillo un spray de menta y echó una brisa del contenido en su boca, para luego guardarlo y terminar de abotonarse la camisa, una de satén que Mary Margaret no sabía que Emma tenía. Ella se apuró a deslizarse en su chaqueta y despedirse rápidamente de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla, saliendo de inmediato del loft. Todo bajo la mirada divertida de Mary Margaret.

"Todas las malditas mañanas", pensó ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Emma, por su parte, estaba demasiado perdida en llegar a tiempo para darse cuenta de que había un poste de luz en su camino y se chocó con él.

«Ay, rayos» siseó la rubia.

Se acarició la frente, intentando ignorar el dolor mientras seguía su camino hasta la cafetería. Cuando ella llegó, se preguntaba si le dejaría un moretón pero enseguida hizo sus pensamientos a un lado y tomó las dos bolsas que Ruby siempre dejaba para ella todas las mañanas con exactamente el mismo pedido, aunque esta vez era un poco diferente. Emma agarró ambas bolsas con una mano, y con la otra revisó su celular para ver la hora. Disparando las cejas, apuró sus pasos hasta la alcaldía.

Entró en la oficina y ahí estaba Regina, sentada en su escritorio. Emma sabía que ella fingía ignorar su presencia. Entonces la morena levantó la vista, aparentemente percatándose de Emma, y sonrió. Dios, era hermosa.

«Emma» exclamó.

«Hey, Regina. Traje el desayuno» dijo levantando las bolsas.

Los ojos chocolate se dirigieron al movimiento y luego subieron nuevamente a su rostro, un poco demasiado lentamente, admirando sin sutileza a Emma.

«Ya veo» replicó Regina. «¿No pensaste que quizás ya desayuné?».

Emma levantó las cejas, consciente de que la alcaldesa estaba jugando con ella. Dejó la comida para llevar en el escritorio y cruzó miradas con la mujer.

«Sería la primera vez» replicó con una sonrisita, antes de mirar a otro lado y sentarse.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Emma notó que, aunque estaba enfocada en los papeles, la morena también tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, que la iluminaba de una manera...buena, muy buena. Cuando Emma se dio cuenta que la había estado observando, sacudió la cabeza y empezó a sacar la comida de las bolsas.

«Sé que no te gusta el queso a la parrilla pero...»

«Oh, no. No pienso comer eso» se negó Regina antes de que pueda terminar la oración.

«No sabrás si es bueno o no si no lo pruebas antes» dijo Emma con su mejor sonrisa compradora.

Desafortunadamente, la morena no se dejaría manipular con eso, ni por esos malditos ojos de cachorrito.

«Es dos pedazos de pan con queso en medio» discutió ella. «No hay nada que bueno que probar».

«Vamos» insistió Emma haciendo un puchero, agarró uno de los sándwiches y lo acercó a la boca de Regina. «Sólo una mordidita y te dejaré en paz».

La rubia vio como Regina arrugó los labios luchando contra la tentación. Debía resistir a ese puchero y esos ojos. Suspirando, la morena mordió el sándwich que Emma aún sostenía. De su garganta emergió un vergonzoso sonido de placer y Emma sonrió victoriosa, a la vez que un rubor pintaba sus mejillas.

«Te lo dije» dijo Emma intentando ignorar la repentina tensión en el aire.

Regina no dejó de mirar los ojos de Emma, mientras tragaba y su cabeza se enfocaba entre discutir la delicia del queso a la parrilla y la forma en la que Emma la estaba observando. La alcaldesa carraspeo y le arrebató la comida de la mano.

«Cállate» dijo dando otra mordida.

La tensión se había levantado y Emma estaba riendo.

* * *

Era la medianoche. Ella podía escuchar los ronquidos de Henry desde su habitación en el silencio de la mansión. Estaba sola en la cama. Era un poco triste, considerando que Regina tenía un Alma Gemela con la cual compartir cama pero no estaba allí. Robin había ido al bosque, algo sobre una noche con los Hombres Valientes, aunque ella no le prestó mucha atención.

Cuando él se fue, Regina no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Estaba aliviada de que él no esté ahí con ella. De no tener que tocarlo o terminar atrapada en sus brazos y bajo el peso de su cuerpo. A pesar de no quererlo a Robin con ella, tampoco quería estar sola. Estaba siendo muy exigente. Menospreciaba a un Alma Gemela, su oportunidad asegurada para un final feliz, ¿y quería más? Sí, ya de por sí era una mala persona y ahora también se creía merecedora de más.

La morena dio una vuelva entre las sábanas, intentó reprimir un gruñido exasperado y un sonido diferente la sobresaltó. No era Henry, no era ella, y estaba bastante segura de que si fuera Robin su magia no lo sentiría. A diferencia de la magia de esta otra persona, a la cual podía sentir bastante bien.

Se sentó en la cama, agudizando los oídos para comprobar si había alguien en la mansión o si estaba en su cabeza. Un sonido brusco llegó desde bajo las escaleras seguido de una alta y muy conocida serie de groserías. Regina saltó fuera de la cama, suspirando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Abajo, en la cocina, Regina encontró a una bonita pero torpe rubia mirándola con los dientes apretados y esperando que no la mate. Sin decir nada, la morena suspiró una vez más y se giró en sus talones para volver a su habitación.

«Espera» escuchó a Emma. «¡'Gina!».

Regina tiró la cabeza atrás y ojeó a Emma sobre su hombro.

«¿No vienes, Swan?».

La rubia la miró como un perrito perdida pero la siguió en su camino hasta la habitación. Frunció el ceño un momento ante el cuarto vacío.

«¿Robin no está aquí?».

«¿No lo sabías ya?» Regina arqueó una ceja.

«No...» negó con poca convicción.

«Como digas, Emma» dijo acostándose de lado y haciendo ojitos a Emma en la oscuridad. «Ahora, ven aquí».

Emma sonrió y fue hasta sus brazos. Regina sabía exactamente lo que ella necesitaba, siempre. Se sentía en el Cielo en el calor que emanaba su amiga y sus brazos. Todavía no sabía por qué fue a la mansión, normalmente había una razón. Esta vez, era como si algo la empujara a estar ahí, con Regina. Emma sabía que la morena la necesitaba, pero no el porqué. Así que apareció de todas formas.

«¿Está todo bien?» susurró a Regina.

Sintió a Regina apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza mientras Emma seguía con su nariz enterrada en su cuello.

«No sé» respondió Regina.

«¡Guau! La gran y poderosa alcaldesa no sabe algo, debe haber hielo en el infierno» bromeó Emma en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.

Para su fortuna, la morena rió entre dientes. Si Emma estuviera enfrentándola, podría notar las lágrimas ardiendo por caer en los ojos de Regina, quién utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar derramarlas. No quería que Emma la vea débil y mucho menos que sepa las razones de tal debilidad. No quería que sepa a quién amaba de verdad.

Regina dejó un beso en la cabeza de Emma, quién apretó su agarre en la morena ante la acción. Regina sonrió, justo antes de dejarse caer en el sueño, seguida por Emma pocos minutos.

* * *

«Mmm».

Regina se estiró, complacida por ese aroma a lavanda que desprendía su compañera. No miró demasiado a su alrededor, cegada por el nido de ondas doradas. Regina sentía una pierna enredada entre las suyas y se acercó al cuerpo que le daba la espalda, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y posando un beso en su hombro. Conociendo a la rubia, iba a necesitar una bomba para despertarla.

Intentando desenredarse de Emma, Regina salió de entre las sábanas y se dirigió al baño. Después de una ducha rápida, ella se estaba secando el cabello, ya vestida pero sin maquillaje cuando Emma hizo su aparición, apoyada en el marco de la puerta abierta con los brazos cruzados y admirando la vista que se le ofrecía. Regina le disparó una sonrisa y un guiño.

«¿Ves algo que te guste?».

Emma sacudió la cabeza y la morena se vio desconcertada. ¿No? Eso dolía, más que le vale que esté bromeando.

«Me encanta» reformuló.

Regina luchó la sonrisa en vano, que al final apareció pequeña pero radiante junto con ese tierno sonrojo por el cual Emma moriría si lo llamaba 'tierno'. Cuando Regina desenchufó el secador, Emma finalmente tuvo permitido acercarse y dejó un beso suave en su mejilla.

«Buenos días» murmuró Regina.

«Buenos días, hermosa».

Se saludaron y Emma se quedó viendo a Regina aplicándose el maquillaje. La morena abría ligeramente la boca mientras se aplicaba el delineador y Emma mordió su labio y decidió revisar su celular.

Incontables llamadas perdidas de Mary Margaret. Se había olvidado de regresar antes de que su ausencia sea percibida. Conocía demasiado bien a su mamá, y probablemente los enanos ya se habían separado en grupos de búsqueda por el pueblo. Sin saber si reír o preocuparse, Emma pensó que quizás debía regresar si no quería hacerla perder la cabeza.

«Hey, Regina» la llamó y ella levantó la vista. «¿Puedo agarrar un poco de tu ropa?».

Regina arqueó una ceja, mirándola de arriba abajo. La rubia se percató de que ya estaba usando una camisa de ella. Había dormido con la ropa puesta. Notó que la morena hizo una mueca, enfocándose en las arrugas que quedaron en el satén.

«¿Alguna vez me vas a devolver esa?».

«Nop» contestó con una sonrisa descarada.

Regina suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«Ve» le permitió y Emma corrió hasta la habitación.

La rubia rebuscó en el armario de Regina las prendas menos probables a valer un millón de dólares con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en el rostro, lo que sucedía usualmente cada vez que estaba cerca de la Reina.

Emma nunca tuvo amigas, excepto Lily y Mary Margaret, pero esas amistades no duraron mucho. Ahora tenía a Regina, quién la entendía mejor que nadie, con quién compartía un hijo y a quién...apreciaba como a nadie. Siempre que algo malo le sucedía, de alguna forma la morena lo sabía. Ella simplemente lo sabía y nunca fallaba en demostrarle que estaba allí, junto a ella, y que no la iba a dejar.

A veces, Emma creía que estaba siendo un poco ingenua, para no decir estúpida. Sentirse confundida como ella lo estaba en respecto a la amiga con un Alma Gemela (quién ciertamente no era ella), no fue su decisión más brillante. No que fue su decisión, no. Si algo aprendió con el paso de los años era que uno no elige de quién se enamora. Sí, Emma estaba tan jodida.

Para el momento en el que encontró unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta en un mar de satén, trajes y vestidos, la sonrisa de la rubia se había desvanecido. Debía dejar de hacer eso, dormir con Regina, aunque platonicamente. No hacía más que confundirla y empeorar su situación. Cortar lazos con Regina era lo correcto, antes de sea insoportable estar lejos de ella. Ya estaba decidido.

Se cambió de ropa rápidamente y bajó por el balcón para no tener que enfrentarse a Henry...o Regina. Durante el camino de regreso a casa, el aire helado contra su rostro no hizo más que confirmar su decisión; le aclaró las ideas. Amaba a Regina y por eso a partir de entonces su relación con ella era estrictamente de madres de Henry.

* * *

Regina estuvo pensando mucho en ello últimamente y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, Emma Swan es una idiota. Durante la semana pasada, escuchó de ella dos veces, ambas para preguntar por Henry y cuando era su turno de ir con ella. Ya no había almuerzos (ni camas) compartidas, conversaciones profundas o prácticas de magia que terminaban con Emma enviándolas a algún otro universo. Evidentemente, Swan la estaba evitando.

¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Acaso Regina hizo algo mal? Fuera lo que fuera, Regina no pensaba tolerar el berrinche de una niña. Entró a la estación del Sheriff y divisó a David y Emma en la habitación. Le dio una mirada asesina a David como señal para que desaparezca y él obedeció.

«¿Qué pasa, Regina? Estoy ocupada».

La morena arqueó una ceja, mirando de reojo el dardo en la mano de Emma.

«Ya veo. No te preocupes esto no va a tardar».

Se acercó a la rubia y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

«¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa?».

«Oh, no lo sé... Mi mejor amiga me está ignorando, eso me pasa» espetó Regina.

«No sé de qué me hablas» dijo Emma, desviando la mirada.

«¿Me estás tomando por tu madre? Yo te conozco, Emma. Me tomó un tiempo, pero de verdad te conozco. Sé que algo está mal, ¿qué es?»

«Creo que sería mejor si dejáramos de ser amigas, limitemos nuestra relación a compartir la custodia de Henry» admitió con una expresión derrotada.

«¿Por qué?».

«Porque estoy interfiriendo en tu relación con Robin».

«¿Qué?» Regina la miró como si fuera una idiota, lo cual era probable.

«¡Lo que escuchaste, Regina! Todas esas pijamadas y cosas... No tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí».

Emma desorbitó los ojos, eso no debía salir a la luz, Regina nunca debía saber lo que sentía por ella. Ahora lo había arruinado todo. Regina se reiría de ella o se enojaría o peor, y todo porque no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. Pero Regina no se veía tan desconcertada. Parecía saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

«¿Y qué hay de lo que tú provocas en mí?» la desafió Regina.

Eso no podía ser bueno. Si Regina sentía lo mismo... No, no debía pensar en ello. Regina tenía un Alma Gemela, ella era un amor imposible y Emma no quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle sobre sus sentimientos sobre ella.

«No vayas ahí».

«¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¿Asustada de que sea demasiado para ti?».

Emma rodó los ojos.

«Esto era justo lo que quería evitar. Tú no puedes sentir nada por mí».

«Eso no es algo que te corresponde decidir».

«No lo entiendes, Regina. No puedo arruinar tu final feliz, ¡no puedo!» exclamó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en desesperación. «Lo mejor será que me aleje de ti, y te deje tener tu final feliz con Robin».

«¿Y si eso no es lo que quiero?».

«Una vez que me vaya todo estará claro. Amas a Robin. Cuando no me interponga más, tendrás tu final feliz, Regina. Tendrás lo que siempre quisiste».

«Eso no es lo que quise, nunca quise eso» frunció el ceño. «¿Qué te hizo pensar que mi final feliz es sin ti?» gritó Regina.

«Él es tu alma gemela» discutió Emma.

Regina miró entre los ojos de Emma, intentando averiguar su siguiente movimiento. Emma la quería. Ningún polvo de hadas se lo dijo, pero de todos modos la quería. Después de pensar en eso, no fue tan difícil para la Reina tomar la siguiente decisión.

«No me importan las Almas Gemelas ni el Destino. Todo lo que me importa, eres tú».

La morena lo dijo con tanta pasión, que cuando Emma fue tomada por las solapas de la chaqueta y empujada a un beso, no se hizo rogar. Llevó una mano al cuello de Regina y otra a su cabello, mientras la mujer tenía ambas en sus mejillas. La rubia deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo, acercándolo más a ella, sin separándose de sus labios. Todo estaba allí, es esa hermosa mujer. Su hogar estaba allí.

Repentinamente, sintió a Regina sacudirse un poco en sus brazos y pronto notó las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Preocupada, Emma inmediatamente se apartó. ¿Hizo algo mal? Quizás se arrepintió. Sí, debía ser eso, Regina se dio cuenta de que amaba a Robin. Ella tan sólo fue un experimento. Un doloroso experimento.

Regina, notando el pánico coloreando el rostro de Emma, frunció el ceño, ignorando sus mojadas mejillas, y tomó las de Emma en sus manos.

«Hey, ¿qué sucede?» dijo con una voz suave pero temblorosa.

«Estás llorando».

Y ella comprendió. Emma creía que ella pensaba que fue un error. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Como un reflejo, se llevó una mano a su propia mejilla y lo comprobó. Efectivamente, estaba llorando, pero se sentía todo menos triste.

«No, no» sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo aliviada de que Emma no la rechazaba. «Son lágrimas felices. No tienes idea cuánto estuve esperando por esto».

«¿De verdad?».

Regina estiró su sonrisa aún más. Emma era adorable con ese tono incrédulo y completamente esperanzado. No pudo evitarlo, se acercó a ella otra vez y dejó un suave beso en sus labios. Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa tonta que tanto amaba.


	2. Day 2: Linked Minds

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa a través de la mesa. Mientras David estaba teniendo una conversación con Henry y Mary Margaret se entretenía hablando con su bebé y haciéndolo reír, las mujeres se enfocaban en su comida. Pero debajo de la mesa, donde las miradas no llegaban, ambas empezaron a acariciar el tobillo de la otra, como si acabaran de leerse la mente.

Los dedos descalzos de Regina trazaban líneas y figuras desde el tobillo hasta la pantorrilla de la rubia. Había algo excitante en eso de estar juntas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Sí, estuvieron juntas por un mes ya y nadie en su familia lo sabía, ni siquiera Henry. No estaban listas. ¿Qué tal si nadie quería que estén juntas? ¿Y si ellas le contaban a los otros, pero más tarde descubrían que no servían para una relación? Con sus historiales, no sería sorprendente. Las posibilidades de falla eran infinitas y la pareja no estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo aún, no hasta estar seguras de que todo estaría bien.

«¿Regina? ¡Regina!».

La voz irritante de su hijastra la despertó. Ella la había estado llamando mientras Regina acariciaba inapropiadamente a su hija. La Reina se aclaró la garganta, mirando perdida a Mary Margaret, quien no se veía amigable.

«¿Perdón?».

«¿Escuchaste algo de lo que estaba diciendo?».

Regina tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada pero se recuperó inmediatamente.

«Bueno, no puedo soportar cada tontería que sale de tu boca, ¿no?».

La princesa sólo sacudió la cabeza, ahora un poco más divertida, sabiendo que no debía tomar en serio los comentarios de Regina.

«Estábamos hablando el baile de primavera, me preguntaba si tú y Robin van a unirse a nosotros».

«Oh...» la morena intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Emma. «Yo, sí. Pero sin Robin».

«Oh, qué lástima. ¿Está ocupado?» preguntó Mary con ojos simpáticos.

«No, no... De hecho, Robin y yo ya no estamos juntos» confesó y la miraron atónitos. «Yo rompí con él».

«Lo siento tanto, mamá» dijo Henry.

«No, está bien, Henry. Hice lo correcto».

«Pero él es tu final feliz» dijo él, confundido.

«No, no lo es» discutió Regina. «No hablemos más de esto, ¿sí?» dijo dándole una mirada acentuada a Mary Margaret. «No es importante».

Emma carraspeó y se levantó de su asiento.

«Nosotras» dijo haciendo una señal para que Regina se ponga de pie, «debemos irnos».

Regina la miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. ¿Acaso quería delatarlas? Era bastante sospechoso que ambas se fueran juntas.

"Confía en mí", escuchó que Emma dijo y decidió seguirla en cualquiera que sea la locura que su pareja pensaba.

«Eh, sí» murmuró Regina.

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué?».

«Clases de magia» se excusó Emma. «Me había olvidado que ya era la hora».

«Pero Regina es tu maestra, pueden quedarse un rato más».

«Perdón, Snow, pero no. La magia es un estilo de vida, Emma tiene que estar completamente comprometida con ello» intervino Regina.

«Nos vemos más tarde» se despidió Emma mientras las arrastraba a ambas hasta afuera de la cafetería.

«¡Esperen! ¿Qué hay del baile?» escucharon a Mary Margaret llamar y la rubia se limitó a reír.

«¿Para qué fue eso?» preguntó Regina una vez que estuvieron lejos de ojos y oídos.

«Estabas incómoda».

«¿Cómo podrías saber eso?» arqueó una ceja y apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

«No se requiere ser un genio para darse cuenta, 'Gina».

«Soy muy buena ocultando lo que siento, gracias» aseguró Regina.

«No lo sabré yo...» musitó Emma. «Vamos».

«¿Adónde?».

«A ninguna parte» replicó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco y siguió ciegamente a Emma hacia donde sea que la llevara. No sin antes, por supuesto, quejarse un rato y exigir respuestas; de lo contrario, no se estaría tratando de Regina.

Emma observó su reflejo, haciendo una mueca. Pronto, los vaqueros y la franela desaparecerían, y serían reemplazados por el odioso vestido brillante que su mamá haya elegido. Su cabello estaba despeinado y su intuición la guió a atarlo para no desperdiciar tiempo, pero una vocecita en su cabeza alejó esa idea y le dijo que se haga ondas, porque se veían hermosas en ella. Extrañamente, esa voz le recordaba mucho a Regina.

Pensando que eso le pasaba por estar tanto tiempo con Regina, Emma se dejó caer en el colchón con un bufido. No estaba de humor para fiestas y bailes y estúpidas tradiciones de un mundo que hacía pocos años para ella no existía.

"Mejor no voy", pensó Emma.

"Pero si vas, puede que algo extraordinario se suceda después del baile", un pensamiento llegó a su mente, uno que no le pertenecía y Emma se sobresaltó. Estaba imaginando cosas.

"Me estoy volviendo loca."

"No, no estás loca", la voz contestó.

La Salvadora saltó de su cama y empezó a mirar a su alrededor en busca del bromista que intentaba jugar con su cabeza. La voz era conocida, pero no lograba relacionarla. Además, alguien quería hacerle una broma de mal gusto, probablemente magia estaba involucrada.

"Dios, ¿no se supone que ahora crees en la magia?", la voz dijo un poco irritada. "Soy Regina, idiota."

"¡Sabía que alguien está jugando conmigo."

"¡No estoy jugando contigo! Acabo de descubrirlo", Regina pensó. "Creo que podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente."

"¿Como...leer la mente?"

"Telepatía", la corrigió Regina.

Antes de que Emma pudiera reflexionar su nuevo descubrimiento con profundidad, alguien golpeó la puerta. Su madre entró en el cuarto con una bolsa en la mano y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Era el primer baile de su pequeña. Rodando los ojos ante la emoción que sobrepasaba por lejos la suya, Emma tomó la bolsa de mala gana y bajó el cierre para encontrarse con la ropa que Mary Margaret eligió en su lugar para el baile, dado a que ella no estaba tan excitada por ello como todas las otras princesitas.

«Sorpresa» escuchó decir a su madre mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta.

No había un vestido rosa y brilloso. Rayos, ni siquiera era un vestido. Su mamá, la persona que quería hacerle un cambio de estilo y convertirla en una princesa, le consiguió un traje y corbata.

"¿No hay rosa?", escuchó a Regina en su cabeza, como si leyera su mente. Luego se corrigió, seguramente estaba leyendo su mente.

"No hay rosa", confirmó Emma, aún impresionada por su madre.

«¡No puedo creer que podamos comunicarnos con la mente! ¿Cómo lo descubriste?» preguntó Emma a Regina.

La rubia había estado dando vueltas por el salón, en su traje, a la espera de su reina. Cuando la encontró al fin, estaba ocupada con David y Neal. Notó a Henry ocupado con Violet, no las iba a interrumpir, y en el momento en el que Regina fue dejada sola Emma intervino. La arrastró a la esquina más desolada del Baile de Primavera, lista para interrogarla sobre lo sucedido antes de llegar al baile.

«Jesús... ¿No podías esperar para esto?».

«¿Puedes culparme?» Emma levantó una ceja. «Acabo de descubrir que puedo mandarte mensajes mentales».

«Telepatía, Emma. Se llama telepatía».

«Como sea. ¿Cómo hiciste para...? Ya sabes».

«No sé» Regina se encogió de hombros sinceramente. «Sólo sucedió. Hoy en la cafetería. Cuando me salvaste de una conversación incómoda con mi querida suegra... Juré que te escuché decir "confía en mí". Claro que no me di cuenta en ese entonces pero...»

«Escuchaste mis pensamientos» concluyó Emma.

«Exacto».

«¡Regina!» la llamó Mary Margaret y Regina rodó los ojos exasperada al ser interrumpida en su conversación con Emma.

«¿Qué sucede, Snow?».

«Hay alguien a quién me gustaría presentarte».

Y repentinamente, el hombre apuesto en sus treinta al lado de su hijastra hizo conocer su presencia y Regina entendía de qué se trataba todo aquello. Mary Margaret quería que Regina consiguiera su final feliz y dado a que terminó su relación con Robin ahora estaba desesperada por alegrarla. Uno de los rasgos más enternecedores, pero irritantes de Blancanieves; siempre esforzándose para conseguir finales felices.

La morena ojeó a Emma en pánico, quién se encogió de hombros aunque Regina podía sentir un poco de posesividad en ella, y luego volvió al hombre. Regina notó que Mary Margaret se llevó a Emma lejos de allí y la morena intentaba, con toda su voluntad por ser buena, no ser grosera y mandar al hombre al diablo; no era su culpa que su hijastra quiera jugar a la casamentera.

El hombre (cuyo nombre la alcaldesa olvidó a los cinco minutos después ser presentado) empezó a parlotear sobre diversos temas por los cuales Regina intentó parecer mínimamente interesada. La morena asentía cada cierto tiempo y daba una ligera sonrisa, mientras su mente regresaba a Emma. Emma, quién estaba en alguna parte de la fiesta evitando a su madre y espiando a Regina. La Reina, por alguna razón, podía sentir la irritación (o celos) que irradiaba la rubia.

«¿...no lo crees?».

La pregunta del hombre la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Regina desorbitó los ojos por su segundo, antes de recomponerse e intentar dar una respuesta creíble con la poca información que tenía sobre la pregunta.

«Sí, sí, tienes razón».

Si había algo que aprendió durante su vida en el Bosque Encantado, era que a los hombres les encantaba que les den la razón y ser alabados. Cuando llegó a Storybrooke, descubrió que en la tierra moderna y sin magia, la situación no era tan diferente. El hombre tenía una sonrisa escurridiza después de escuchar su respuesta. Bingo.

"Dios, él es tan aburrido", la voz de Emma saltó en su cabeza.

"¡Emma! Vete de aquí."

"¿Y dejarte con el vejete para que te mueras de aburrimiento? No, gracias."

Regina rodó los ojos internamente. 'Vejete' era una exageración. Ella debía tener su misma edad, aunque no negaba que prefería estar lejos de ahí.

"En serio, de todas las personas con las que te podía juntar tenía que ser este tipo, que ni se da cuenta que no lo estás escuchando", siguió Emma.

"Quien, Emma", la corrigió Regina.

"Ya sabes cómo son esos en la cama, ¿eh? Todo tomar, tomar, tomar y te dejaron seca."

"¡Emma!"

"Y no me hagas empezar con su problema de 'yo, yo, yo'... Apuesto que tiene que agrandar la imagen de sí mismo para esconder otros problemitas más diminutos."

«¡¿Puedes callarte?!».

Silencio. La voz en su cabeza se calló, tanto como la del exterior.

"Dijiste eso en voz alta", Emma musitó en su mente y Regina quería que la tierra la tragara.


	3. Day 3: Shared Dreams

En una tierra muy, muy lejana, había un caballero andando en un caballo blanco. Atravesó todo un reino, escapando de su rey y reina, en búsqueda de su princesa. Las brujas oscuras del Bosque Oscuro habían condenado a su amada con una maldición. Ella estaba muerta en vida, su cuerpo era su tumba. Y el caballero debía salvarla, era su Destino.

Entonces la encontró. La princesa yacía en la verde hierba frente a un árbol de manzanas. Los frutos estaban negros, podridos hasta el corazón. Admiró a la joven; aún en su estado su piel brillaba con la belleza y vitalidad que tenía fuera de su maldición, las ondas oscuras rodeaban la forma de su rostro y camisón gris claro resaltaba su inocencia.

Desmontó su caballo y se quitó el casco. No se detuvo más de unos segundos antes de inclinarse sobre la joven y depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Cuando se separó y apoyó en sus talones, notó que la princesa no estaba despertando.

Una rubia plebeya que estuvo caminando por la zona, recogiendo frutos y raíces en una canasta, se encontró con la escena. Horrorizada por el descaro del caballero, la joven sacó una daga de entre su recolección y dejó caer la canasta.

«Aléjese de ella» lo amenazó.

«Pero ella... Ella es mi princesa».

La rubia, quien ya había observado a la princesa antes sin que nadie nunca la rescatara, no confió en él ni un poco. Continuó su amenaza hasta que el cabellero montó su semental y huyó.

La plebeya suspiró, guardando la daga y acercándose a la joven como solía hacerlo cada vez que pasaba por la zona. La princesa y ella tenían algo en común, ambas estaban solas. Por eso era su deber protegerla de degenerados como aquel. La jovencita acomodó un mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja y acarició la fría mejilla con delicadeza.

«Algún día, alguien vendrá a rescatarla, su Alteza» murmuró a la hermosa morena y, por primera vez, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y dejó un beso en su frente con ternura.

No imaginarán su sorpresa cuando un haz de magia blanca irradió desde ellas.

«¡Emma!» exclamó la princesa con una radiante sonrisa.

«¡Regina!» la rubia igualó su sonrisa se inclinó besarla otra vez, ahora en los labios.

Ya no eran una plebeya y una princesa, ya no eran dos desconocidas merodeando a sus alrededores. Eran Emma y Regina, y el Bosque había desaparecido. Estaban en Storybrooke, besuqueándose bajo el manzano, cuyos frutos estaban más vivos que nunca.

Regina giró su muñeca y aparecieron en su habitación. Emma sonrió entre besos cuando sintió que era empujada suavemente a la cama. Pronto se despojaron de sus ropas, ya olvidando lo sucedido hacía tan solo unos minutos y los toques volviéndose cada vez más audaces.

Entonces, despertaron.

* * *

«¿Estás segura que estás bien, cariño?» dijo su madre con un tono preocupado.

«Sí, mamá, todo está bien. No fue nada» repitió Emma por tercera vez.

«Es que esa pesadilla se veía muy mal. Estabas caliente y agitada mientras dormías».

Emma desvió la mirada, aclarándose la garganta. Vaya, tenía cosas que explicar. Últimamente algo raro estaba sucediendo con su magia y la de Regina. Primero, esa locura de leer mentes que casi hace que maten a la morena. Y ahora empezaba tener sueños en los que ambas (ella y Regina) estaban conscientes de lo que pasaba.

Mary Margaret ojeó curiosamente a su hija, no creyendo en absoluto sus palabras. Algo claramente la estaba afectando. Sin embargo, la dejó ser y decidió que era momento para dirigirse a su reunión con Regina. Desde que su hermana había regresado, la Reina estuvo encantando todo lo que la rodeaba: su casa, su bóveda, las casas de sus amigos, sus amigos, su hijo, Emma, Neal... Con un suspiro, entró a la mansión, donde Regina estaba encantando un cofre con demasiada insistencia.

«¿Estás bien?» preguntó haciendo sobresaltar a Regina.

«Estoy bien» dijo sin mucha emoción. «Mejor...que bien. ¿Mencioné que estoy bien?».

«Pues... Algo claramente te está molestando».

«No es nada» insistió la alcaldesa. «Es solo un sueño que tuve anoche».

Mary Margaret levantó las cejas mientras recordaba a Emma.

«¿Una pesadilla?».

«No. Fue...muy bueno. Hasta que desperté» apretó los labios con amargura.

«Oh... ¡Oh! Entiendo. No quería saber eso».

«¡Tú preguntaste!».

Mary Margaret pensó que tal vez los sueños de Regina se debían a que ahora estaba sola o se sentía como tal porque no tenía a Robin. Entonces su cabeza empezó a maquinar. No quería que Regina se sienta sola y sin duda prefería que su amiga viviera esos sueños en lugar deprimirse cuando se despierta.

Su primer intento en emparejarla había resultado en un desastre después de que Regina le gritó que se calle, sí, pero la alcaldesa de Storybrooke era conocida por ser temperamental y en ese entonces no había concurrido demasiado tiempo desde que terminó con Robin. Pero ahora, ya pasó otro mes más y Mary Margaret estaba segura de que las aguas se habían calmado. Era la perfecta oportunidad.

«¿Sabes qué? Necesitas relajarte. Emma, tú y yo, noche de chicas. ¿Qué dices?»

La morena hizo una mueca, intentando negarse. «No creo que...»

«Vamos. Ustedes dos necesitan divertirse un rato. Toda esa tensión necesita ser liberada».

"Créeme, liberamos nuestra tensión", pensó Regina. Escuchó una pequeña risita que suponía que pertenecía a Emma mientras Mary Margaret se retiraba con la última palabra. Aparentemente, tenía una noche de chicas con su novia y su madre. Nada bueno podría salir de eso.

* * *

Emma y Regina yacían en el colchón, lado a lado. La rubia trazaba círculos con su índice en la piel oliva de la cadera de la Reina. Regina largó un suspiro y se relajó con ella, disfrutando del cómodo silencio que reinaba en el cuarto. Silencio que se arruinó en el momento en que Emma abrió la boca.

«Sabes, tuve un sueño bastante divertido anoche».

Regina levantó una ceja, poco impresionada ante el sentido del humor de Emma y su estúpida sonrisa pícara.

«¿Se supone que eso debe ser gracioso?».

Emma la ignoró y siguió hablando.

«Había una chica sexi a la que salvé, un estúpido guardabosques al que pude amenazar con un cuchillo... Increíble sexo...» terminó de nombrar con un ondeo de sus cejas.

«Y eso es todo cierto, Emma, pero... Esto es raro» Regina se apoyó en su hombro, tomando una postura más seria. «Creo que nuestra magia está reaccionando de una manera...curiosa a nosotras».

«A mí me gusta» Emma se encogió de hombros.

«Por supuesto que te gusta si con eso consigues que le grite a un pobre hombre» le recriminó Regina.

«¿Sigues con eso?» dijo la rubia con un puchero. «Dije que lo lamentaba».

«No, no lo lamentas. Te encantó».

«Sí, me encantó» ella no se molestó en negarlo y sonrió. "Y lo haría otra vez," agregó en su cabeza, olvidando que Regina podría escucharla.

«Y eso, es porque estabas ce-lo-sa» Regina la provocó mientras salía de la cama y se dirigía al baño, dejando a Emma sola y boquiabierta.

«¡No estaba celosa!».

La morena escuchó el grito indignado de la rubia desde el otro lado de la puerta y rió entre dientes. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente en la ducha y se quitó la camiseta de Emma, cuando la rubia entró al baño sin tocar la puerta y se encontró con Regina semidesnuda.

«Tienes razón» soltó ella. Regina intentó decir algo pero Emma no se lo permitió. «No sobre los celos, sobre nuestra magia. Deberíamos tener cuidado, no sabemos qué más podría pasar. ¿Por qué crees que sea?».

Regina dejó caer su ropa interior e ingresó en el agua caliente, mirando recatadamente a Emma. Emma inmediatamente empezó a desvestirse.

«Tal vez es porque ambas somos seres mágicos. No hay muchas uniones entre hechiceros, es normal que no sea un caso común».

La jóven emitió un sonido vago como respuesta, no completamente convencida con aquella explicación. Tenía sentido, sí, pero había tantas cosas que no entendía aún. Decidiendo que esa era una conversación para más tarde, Emma continuó su ducha con Regina.

Después tenían otro problema. Su madre había organizado una salida de chicas y sólo tenían unas horas para prepararse e irse, sin considerar la hora muy ocupada que tenían por delante. Por el momento, debía enfocarse en eso, luego tendría tiempo para preocuparse por 'telepatía' (como Regina lo llamaba), sueños compartidos y superpoderes raros con su novia.

'Novia.' Esa palabra le brindó una sonrisa a su rostro. 'Novia.' Podría acostumbrarse a tener una de esas, reflexionó mientras se inclinaba hacia el cuerpo desnudo de su novia y la acercó en un beso.


	4. Day 4: Soulmarks

Cuando Emma despertó, la radiante luz solar la hizo cerrar los ojos otra vez, soltando un gruñido de dolor. Su cabeza la estaba matando, ¿qué hizo anoche? Recordaba a su madre insistiendo en tener una noche de chicas para conseguirle pareja a ambas, dado a que Regina terminó con Robin y Emma rechazaba los avances de Garfio. Al final cedieron, deseando no dar sospechas; no estaban listas para que el mundo se entere que estaban juntas.

Gruñendo un poco más y rehusándose a abrir los ojos, la rubia se deslizó afuera de la cama y se dirigió al baño a ciegas, recibiendo dos choques contra las patas de la cama. Abrió la llave del agua se lavó la cata y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Emma se veía destrozada. Nunca más va a beber en exceso. Tragó un analgésico junto con grandes cantidades de agua y mientras cepillaba sus dientes empezó a recordar trozos de la noche anterior.

Su madre empujando a Regina a bailar con un hombre con cara de 'es mí día de suerte'. Emma estaba completamente disgustada, evitó los intentos de Mary Margaret de emparejarla con alguien y se dirigió a la barra. Emma lo recordaba más claro que el agua: la noche anterior había decidido emborracharse.

Otro gruñido salió de ella ante el recuerdo y el esfuerzo por obtenerlo. Se despojó de su camiseta musculosa y ropa interior, estirando sus brazos al mismo tiempo, e ingresó en la ducha. No pasó más que unos pocos segundos antes de que Regina se metiera en el agua con ella. La morena siseó.

«No sé cómo haces para ducharte con agua helada».

Contra las protestas de Emma, Regina alcanzó la llave del agua y subió la temperatura. La rubia ondeó las cejas sugestivamente a la morena. La Reina sabía exactamente lo que Emma pensaba, y no porque podía oír sus pensamientos. Emma quería hacer cosas sucias en la ducha. Regina sacudió la cabeza con diversión, pero para nada dispuesta a cumplirle ese capricho.

Se agachó para agarrar el jabón, a propósito moviendo demás sus nalgas, y empezó a pasarlo desde el hombro, por el brazo y se detuvo en seco en la muñeca de Emma. El dibujo de una flor decoraba la piel de Emma. Eso era nuevo y ciertamente no era un tatuaje.

«Emma...» dijo intentando parecer calmada. «Creo que tienes una marca del alma».

Emma miró el dibujo en su piel con los ojos desorbitados. Tenía un Alma Gemela. Después de todo lo que tuvo que lidiar con Regina, llegaría alguien más a decirle que no podían estar juntas. No, no iba a permitirlo.

«O es sólo un tatuaje» replicó Emma con poca convicción.

Sabía que no era cierto, sin embargo. Emma recordaba con bastante claridad aquella vez en la que una amiga se hizo un tatuaje y a su nueva marca le faltaban todas las peculiaridades. La venda, el ardor, el color rojizo alrededor... No era un tatuaje. Era una señal arruina-parejas felices y Emma no se iba a dejar manipular por eso.

«Regina» Emma tomó sus manos cuando vio lo destrozada que su novia estaba. «Me elegiste, ¿recuerdas? El Destino te decía que te quedes con el ambientador de bosque, pero me elegiste a mí. Yo... Yo no tengo nada que elegir, ¿bien? Tú eres a quien yo quiero, no...quien sea que tenga este estúpido dibujito, ¿si?».

Regina asintió, deslizándose en los brazos de Emma, quien se aferró a ella con fuerza mientras el agua caliente todavía caía sobre ellas. Ella no era ingenua, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba esa marca y no era algo que tomar a la ligera, no como Emma lo hacía. Regina sabía muy bien cual era su Destino, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Emma se vaya, como todos lo hacían. Eso decía una parte suya.

Ahora, la otra parte le repetía que confíe en Emma, que ella no era como los demás, Emma de verdad la... quería. A ella no le importaban los tatuajes, o las Almas Gemelas, no cuando se trataba de ella misma. Sí, eso debía hacer. Regina sólo tenía que creer, en Emma y en los finales felices.

Cuando Emma se fue, excusando que su madre iba a sospechar, Regina se limitó a sonreír levemente y darle un piquito en los labios, para luego quedar observando su reflejo. Emitiendo un sonido exasperado, Regina se llevó las manos a la cara.

"Emma tiene un Alma Gemela. Emma tiene un Alma Gemela", se repetía en su cabeza.

"Cálmate", respondió Emma. "No me importa mi nuevo tatuaje. Me importas tú, y no puedo seguir con mi día si estás preocupada."

"Perdón."

Las palabras de Emma le brindaron una sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña seguridad. Sólo debía confiar en Emma y repitió esa idea en su cabeza unas cuantas veces más. Sí, Emma la quería, no la iba a dejar.

"Al fin", escuchó el pensamiento aliviado de Emma y sacudió la cabeza con diversión.

Regina tragó una Aspirina al igual que Emma, aunque no había bebido tanto como ella. Bebió bastante poco, de hecho. Hasta fue capaz de llevar Mary Margaret a casa (esa mujer era de peso muy ligero), y ni siquiera sospechó cuando se llevó a Emma con ella. Tuvo que lidiar con sus caprichos y su falta de capacidad para mantenerse en pie, hasta que finalmente se durmió. Pero tomó el analgésico de todos modos, ya que después de lo sucedido esa mañana, podía sentir el dolor de cabeza latiendo en sus sienes.

Cuando escuchó a Emma disculpándose en su cabeza, otra sonrisa llegó a su rostro. Debía haber estado pensando muy fuertemente, tanto que Emma fue capaz de oírla y como consecuencia traer otra sonrisa en Regina. Y ahí lo notó, eso sucedía muy seguido últimamente, justo cuando Emma estaba cerca o era mencionada.

Dios, Regina estaba tan jodida. Sabía que tenía fuertes sentimientos por Emma, pero nunca fue capaz de afirmar que la amaba. Porque sí, estaba enamorada de Emma Swan, la mujer que tenía otra Alma Gemela. Borró ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó. Mientras más rápido dejaba de tener esa idea, mejor. Emma la quería, Emma la eligió, Emma no estaba interesada en alguien que no conocía por un tatuaje.

Regina bajó a la cocina, preparó la cafetera y esperó a que se hiciera el café mientras masticaba una manzana. Desayuno para uno, Henry estaba en el loft, David lo había cuidado la noche anterior mientras sus madres y su abuela salieron al bar. Vaya, eso sonaba mal cuando lo ponía en palabras.

Olió el café caliente, rodeando la taza con sus manos, y dio un sorbo cuando escuchó a alguien entrando por la puerta principal. Regina levantó la cabeza, el sonido obteniendo su atención hasta que Henry entró al comedor con ella, mostrándole una bolsa de lo que parecía comida de Granny's y dándole un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

«Hola, mamá».

«Henry, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedabas con Emma esta semana».

«¿Acaso no puedo querer pasar tiempo con mi mamá?» la molestó él con una sonrisa.

«Tienes quince años y las hormonas a flor de piel, tienes derecho a no querer pasar tiempo con tu mamá» replicó Regina, pero aún así correspondió la sonrisa. «No es que me queje, claro».

«Claro... Estaba pensando que podríamos desayunar juntos».

Henry dejó la bolsa en la mesa y tomó asiento a su lado. Regina lo observó mientras sacaba chocolate caliente, café (que estaba demás, dado a que Regina había preparado una jarra en la cocina), donas con glaseado de chocolate y panqueques. Regina acercó hacia ella los panqueques mientras Henry empezaba a tomar su chocolate.

«Por cierto, Emma no estaba en el loft cuando me fui, ¿la viste?».

La morena evadió su mirada dándole un sorbo a su café mientras intentaba conservar la calma para dar una respuesta creíble, pero sin mentirle.

«Sí, durmió aquí anoche, en el sofá. Se acaba de ir, de hecho».

Regina dejó la taza sobre la mesa y las manos a los lados, estirando sus dedos nerviosamente. Ese movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Henry, quien iba a decir algo pero decidió lo contrario cuando sus ojos cayeron a las manos de su madre y su ceño se frunció.

«¿Mamá?».

«¿Sí, cariño?».

«¿Qué tienes en la mano?».

Regina frunció el ceño ante la pregunta y bajó la mirada a sus manos, empalideciendo ligeramente después. Parpadeó un poco, apretó los ojos y los abrió, pero no estaba alucinando.

«¿Te hiciste un tatuaje?» preguntó Henry, entre emocionado y divertido.

Regina no respondió. Miró fijamente la palma de su mano antes de ponerse de pie dando una excusa rápida a Henry. Tenía que buscar a Emma.

* * *

Emma se detuvo delante de la puerta del Loft. Los pensamientos de Regina finalmente se habían calmado. Eso la tranquilizó, que su novia ya no estaba preocupada por su relación. Ojeó la marca en su muñeca y suspirando estiró la manga todo lo que pudo para cubrirla. No quería arriesgarse a que su madre la vea e intente emparejarla con su aclamada Alma Gemela para que vayan juntos hasta el horizonte y tengan su final feliz. Emma no quería eso, Emma quería a Regina, a pesar de lo que la marca significaba.

Entró al apartamento y se encontró con Mary Margaret, quien estaba sentada con una taza de café y claramente una resaca. De tal palo, tal astilla. Su madre no parecía notar su presencia y Emma estaba segura que David ya se fue a trabajar.

«Hey, mamá» la saludó un poco fuerte. Mary Margaret siseó y se llevó un mano a la frente. «Perdón».

«Estoy bien, linda, es sólo un dolor de cabeza».

«Resaca, quieres decir» dijo Emma acercándose a ella sin cerrar la puerta.

«Bah, es lo mismo»

«¿Quieres que busque algo para tu..."dolor de cabeza"?» propuso ella.

«Sí, por favor».

Emma rió entre dientes y se dirigió al baño a buscar un analgésico. Una vez en sus manos, llenó un vaso con agua y lo dejó frente a Mary Margaret junto con la pastilla.

«Ahí tienes».

«Gracias, cariño» dijo ella, tomando la pastilla. «¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No te vi cuando desperté».

«Oh... Me desmayé en el sofá de Regina».

«¿Y no te mató?» rió su mamá.

«Sí, bueno... Puede que secretamente me ame» bromeó Emma con una risa nerviosa.

Mary Margaret la miró fijamente, con una sonrisa entretenida en el rostro, que pronto desapareció a la vez que sus ojos cayeron.

«¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede?».

«La marca, Emma» dijo ella apuntando a su muñeca y luego tomándola en sus manos.

Emma desorbitó los ojos, entrando en pánico. Su muñeca quedó descubierta por sólo un segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para los instintos de Mary Margaret. Abrió y cerró la boca nerviosamente, deseando tener algo para decir.

«Emma, ¿tienes un Alma Gemela?» su madre saltó emocionada. «¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?».

La rubia quería que la tierra la tragara. No tenía respuestas para su pregunta, pero sabía que no era la que ella quería. Lo peor es que conocía muy bien a su mamá y recorrería cielo y tierra para encontrar a la persona con la que compartía la marca. Afortunadamente para ella, una tercera voz intervino.

«Yo».

La voz callada e incómoda de Regina las hizo girarse. La morena levantaba su brazo, mostrando la palma de su mano y el dibujo que la decoraba. Una flor, idéntica a la de Emma.

«Sorpresa» Regina sonrió incómoda.


	5. Day 5: She'll never notice me

Dos años antes.

Una taza se rompió en alguna parte y los ojos de Emma fueron inevitablemente atraídos a la morena. Un año sin recordarla, un año sin saber que ella lo había dado todo por su familia, porque Emma y Henry eran su familia. Ahora ya no podía alejar su mirada de ella, quién sólo tenía ojos para su hijo pero salió corriendo. Emma frunció el ceño. Huyó, ¿por qué huyó? Luego recordó que Henry no sabía quién era la hermosa mujer que lo miraba descorazonada y entonces la rubia corrió tras ella.

Hacía un tiempo ya, mientras no tenía memoria de quién era, Emma había encontrado un libro fantástico. Claro que en ese entonces creyó que se trataba de pura ficción pero ahora no podía evitar relacionar la historia con los hechos de su realidad.

El libro contaba la historia de una jovencita perdida y encerrada en su castillo. Un día un hada le ofreció su ayuda y le dijo que cada ser humano tenía un Alma Gemela, otro ser con el que estaba destinado a estar. Uno podía amar y amar a muchos en su vida, pero un Alma Gemela era su pareja perfecta, alguien con quién se comparte un vínculo irremplazable. El hada guió a la joven hasta su Alma Gemela y vivieron felices para siempre.

Mientras que la Emma desmemoriada sólo pensaba en regalarle el libro a Henry, quién tenía una obsesión con los cuentos de hadas al principio del año, ahora la mente de Emma estaba lejos de Henry o de los finales felices. La Salvadora estaba pensando en Regina. Si había alguien con quien compartía un vínculo inigualable, era la Reina. Emma no podía imaginar a nadie más siendo su Alma Gemela.

Pero claro, era sólo una historia y además Regina podría estar con alguien mucho mejor que ella, nunca le prestaría atención a ella. Regina era una Reina, la perfecta madre, a veces parecía más una heroína que ella y ponía tanto esfuerzo en ser buena. Estaba tan fuera de su alcance. Regina era realeza y ella era solo...Emma.

A pesar de todas esas razonables razones, Emma simplemente lo sabía. Regina era su Alma Gemela. Pero ella no iba a hacer algo tan temerario como ir y decirle lo que pensaba. Regina creería que estaba loca. Emma planeaba ingresar lentamente en su vida, comprobar si tenía razón y entonces quizás haría algún movimiento.

Entonces, todas las esperanzas de Emma se destrozaron. Regina estaba radiante, tenía esa enorme sonrisa que Emma no creía que nadie además de Henry era capaz de causar en ella, y Emma no era la responsable. Regina estaba enamorada. Estaba con Robin y, si Emma no estaba lo suficientemente destrozada, resultaba que las Almas Gemelas sí eran reales, no eran solo un cuento. Las Almas Gemelas son algo que existe y Robin era la de Regina, no Emma.

Regina y Robin eran Almas Gemelas y Emma era solo Emma.

* * *

Presente.

Emma miró a Regina y, aún bajo el impacto de las noticias, sonrió.

«¿Somos Almas Gemelas?».

Ninguna de las dos notó a Mary Margaret observándolas con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula caída, ni a Henry, que había perseguido a Regina, verlas desde el pasillo detrás de su mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando las oyó. Tampoco se dieron cuenta que Mary Margaret ensanchó sus labios en una sonrisa en el momento en el que Emma se acercó a Regina a paso rápido y la atrapó en un beso apasionado.

Eran Almas Gemelas. El vínculo que Emma tanto sentía era real, era magia. Se olvidaron de todo en los labios de la otra por unos segundos bajo ese pensamiento, hasta que alguien carraspeó en la habitación, seguido por una risa disimulada que pertenecía a Henry.

«¿Así que a eso te estabas escabullendo por las noches? A la mansión» dijo Mary Margaret y ellas se separaron un poco incómodas. «¡Oh, no sean tímidas ahora! No después de prácticamente comerse la boca de la otra en la entrada del Loft».

Las comisuras de la boca de Regina se elevaron con diversión mientras que Emma tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada.

«Estoy feliz por ustedes, chicas» agregó la morena y las acercó en un abrazo.

«Yo también, mamás» dijo Henry, haciendo conocer su presencia.

El muchacho se unió al abrazo, y entre los dos tenían atrapada a la pareja en sus brazos. Después de unos segundos ambas estaban luchando para salir del agarre. Ellos las dejaron entre risas y Mary Margaret decidió llamar a David para contarle las noticias. Un rato más tarde, el rubio entró al Loft y su esposa saltó emocionada.

«¡Emma y Regina son Almas Gemelas!».

Lo que no esperaban, sin embargo, era que David observe a las mujeres para luego desmayarse. Preocupada, Mary Margaret se agachó junto a su esposo y le dió unas cuantas bofetadas. Emma le pasó un vaso de agua cuando aquello no funcionó.

«Gracias» dijo ella y tomó unos cuantos sorbos bajo la mirada incrédula de Emma.

Entonces salpicó el resto del agua sobre el rostro de David, quien volvió a la consciencia imitando sonidos de ahogo. Él miró a su alrededor y soltó una risa aliviada, mas nerviosa.

«Oh Dios, por un momento creí que...creí que ustedes dijeron que el alma gemela de Emma es...es Regina».

«David, cariño...» Mary Margaret lo vio con simpatía. «Ellas son Almas Gemelas».

Afortunadamente, esta vez no perdió el conocimiento. Intentó pronunciar, pero falló en su tartamudeo, unas palabras que lo que pensaba. Su esposa acarició su espalda para calmarlo y le instruyó que respire hasta que finalmente habló.

«Pero pensé que Robin era el alma gemela de Regina» dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

La pareja imitó su expresión. No habían pensado en eso. David tenía razón, sin embargo. El polvo de hadas había, de hecho, guiado a Regina hacia su alma gemela, hacia Robin Hood. Pero ahora, décadas más tarde, las marcas a juego de la Salvadora y la Reina contaban otra historia.

Emma y Regina se miraron.

«Sí... Probablemente deberíamos...» completó la frase con un gesto hacia la puerta.

«Sí, a hablar con Blue» dijo Regina.

Los demás observaron perplejos el intercambio, sin comprender que habían leído la mente de la otra. Cuando ambas cruzaron la puerta de camino al convento, Blancanieves, David y Henry se dieron cuenta que tenían que seguirlas.

* * *

«Somos Almas Gemelas» dijeron a la par, enseñando al hada sus marca.

Esas parecían ser sus palabras favoritas últimamente. Y la cara de Blue al escucharlas era un poema. Desde el parpadeo nervioso hasta la dificultad para formular una oración. El hada no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban después de una vida dejándose guíar por el polvo de hadas.

«Eso...no es...posible» balbuceó.

«Al parecer lo es, lo que no entendemos es porqué».

«Créanme, me encantaría saber» replicó pero entonces el entendimiento cayó en sus ojos. «A menos que...»

Se giró y la vieron salir de la habitación. El grupo la siguió hacia un salón que hizo aparecer por arte de magia y admiraron la más grande biblioteca de archivos que habían visto. Oían al hada murmurar cosas incomprensibles bajo su aliento mientras rebuscaba entre libros y cajones. Finalmente, sacó un libro de tapa gorda y páginas finas, lo hojeó hasta que encontró la página deseada y la detuvo en seco con un dedo.

«Entonces...» prosiguió Regina. «¿Sabes lo que sucedió? Porque hace unas horas yo vivía pensando que mi Alma Gemela era un hombre que no amo».

Blue levantó la vista con curiosidad, pero dejó la cabeza baja arriba del libro, mirándola sobre sus lentes

«¿Pero a la Salvadora sí la ama, su Majestad?».

Ambas se encogieron ante el uso de sus títulos y tuvieron una corta conversación sobre aquello en sus cabezas (aunque nadie lo notó) antes de que Regina respondió francamente:

«Sí».

«Mhmm, ya veo» comentó antes de bajar la vista nuevamente al libro y girarlo hacia el grupo para mostrarlo.

«¿Qué dice?» preguntó Emma y luego se giró a Regina. «Oh, okay».

Todos miraron a la pareja desconcertados, excepto Blue, quien soltó una risita, claramente comprendiendo con exactitud qué estaba sucediendo. Ella tenía razón.

«Oh...» repitió Emma después. «¿En serio? ¿De verdad, verdad?».

Regina rió entre dientes. «Sí, Emma. 'De verdad, verdad'».

«¿Qué está pasando?» David murmuró a su esposa.

Regina escuchó la pregunta también. Había olvidado que Emma y solamente Emma podía oír lo que pensaba.

«Perdón» carraspeó. «Lo que dice es que...como sabíamos, el polvo de duendes determina quién es el alma gemela de alguien».

Todos asintieron en confirmación.

«Sin embargo, a veces ocurre que dos personas eligen ser Almas Gemelas. Tienen un vínculo sin necesidad de que el Destino interfiera» continuó Regina.

«No entiendo. El Destino interfiere en todo» dijo Mary Margaret.

«Aparentemente no. El asunto de estas Almas Gemelas es que, gracias a nuestras magia, son un poco...peculiares».

«¿De qué hablas?».

«Tenemos superpoderes» soltó Emma y la morena rodó los ojos. «Puedo leer su mente...».

"Telepatía", la corrigió Regina.

«Sí, sí, eso» le quitó importancia con un movimiento de su muñeca y Regina rodó los ojos otra vez. «Tenemos sueños compartidos y otras cosas que dice este libro que todavía no ocurrieron».

«Sería eso, básicamente. Aunque todavía no sabemos que otro tipo de problemas podría causar nuestro... vínculo» explicó Regina.

Emma levantó las cejas a su novio.

«¿Problemas?».

Regina cerró los ojos y giró el cuello al cielo soltando un suspiro frustrado.

«Sabes a qué me refiero» dijo la morena y, dando por terminada la visita a las hadas, salió por la puerta, seguida por Emma.

«No, de hecho, no lo sé».

El grupo las escuchó mientras esa pequeña discusión continuó y rieron un momento después ante la ridiculez de la situación. Cuando decidieron cruzar la puerta, las mujeres se estaban besando otra vez.

«Ustedes dos, sepárense, nos vamos» ordenó David y se acercó a Regina. «Y si tú lastimas a mi hija...».

«Sí, sí, me queman en una estaca» Regina disminuyó la situación y luego murmuró para sí: «y yo estaría más que feliz en ayudarlos».


	6. Day 6: Physical attraction-repulsion

Las noticias se esparcieron rápido por todo el pueblo. No había un solo habitante en Storybrooke que no hablara de la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora siendo Almas Gemelas. Emma y Regina sospechaban que una de las hadas (Nova) había estado hablando con uno de los enanos (Gruñón), y después de que él lo sabía no había vuelta atrás.

Sorprendentemente, nadie reaccionó mal, al contrario de como Regina pensaba y por lo que vacilaba a la hora de enfrentarse al público. A Emma, en cambio, no podría importarle menos lo que el pueblo pensaba.

Los últimos días, aprovechando el fin de los secretos, las chicas fueron vistas en todos lados juntas, literalmente. Como si estar separadas les causaría dolor físico. O tal vez sólo querían restregar su felicidad en la cara de los otros, aunque de la forma sana.

Quien no estaba tan feliz, por el otro lado, era Robin. Cuando su Alma Gemela terminó con él, imaginó que la morena estaba confundida y necesitaba tiempo pero que regresaría a sus brazos y tendrían su final feliz. Lo que no se esperaba era que su amor fuera gay y que vaya aclamando por el pueblo que estaba enamorada de una mujer en lugar de Robin. Por lo tanto, decidió enfrentarla. No fue algo muy interesante, pero básicamente sucedió así:

«Pero soy tu Alma Gemela» dijo Robin.

Había ido a buscarla a la mansión, ignorante de la presencia de Emma en la habitación de la morena, y estaban discutiendo en el porche ya después de las primeras dos palabras que salieron de la boca de Robin: 'te amo'. Regina quería tirar todo por el caño y rezar porque Emma estuviera profundamente dormida, sorda de los gritos y demandas de Hood.

«Emma es mi Alma Gemela y la amo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no siento nada por ti?».

«No me lo creo».

«¿Qué no crees? Es lo que siento».

«No, tú sientes algo por mí, pero no lo quieres admitir».

Con esas palabras finales, Robin se acercó a Regina e intentó besarla con fuerza en su movimiento audaz. Regina quería empujarlo, hacerlo desaparecer, pero antes de poder siquiera pensarlo, magia irradió de su cuerpo enviando a Robin por los aires hasta chocar con un poste de luz.

Atónita quedó Regina mientras luchaba por ponerse en pie ayudándose con el poste de luz. Desde el otro lado de la calle, el arquero le dedicó una mirada asesina a su ex novia, como si por primera vez la viera como negó que lo haría: un monstruo. Regina no se permitió afectarse por el hombre, quien no cargaba más que dolor por lo que pudo ser y miseria consigo.

"Voy a matarlo", escuchó en su cabeza y entonces Regina supo que Emma había presenciado, o sentido todo a través de ella.

Entonces, Regina sintió unas grandes ansias de... Tenía náuseas. Corrió hasta una maceta fuera de la mansión y vomitó en ella de una manera poco femenina y refinada. Sintió una mano calmante en su espalda, Emma. Repentinamente, el malestar desapareció y con facilidad se puso de pie, con el profundo deseo de hundirse en los brazos de su amada, completamente olvidándose de que alguien las estaba observando.

La rubia sentía en fantasma de sus labios sobre los suyos y la respiración de Regina chocando en su rostro. Como si de magnetismo se tratara, sus labios chocaron y la saliva se mezcló (Emma hizo un excelente trabajo ignorando que Regina había vomitado hacía no más que unos segundos).

«¿Para qué fue eso?» preguntó la rubia, recuperando el aliento.

«No lo sé» Regina inhaló lentamente y exhaló. «Fue como...como si no pudiera estar separada de ti».

Emma la miró, entre curiosa y divertida, hasta que su labio inferior se curvó en una mueca, viendo a Robin por el rabillo del ojo.

«Y por lo visto, tampoco puedes estar cerca de él. Afortunadamente» dijo Emma. «Si quieres, puedo arrestarlo. Quizás un tiempo tras las rejas le aclare las ideas».

«No, no, está bien, de verdad» se apuró de decir Regina. «No quiero que llegues tarde al Loft por esta tontería».

Emma la miró con vacilación, dándole un vistazo al aún adolorido ladrón al otro lado de la calle. Regina le dio un apretón en el brazo y atrajo su atención a ella otra vez.

«Voy a estar bien» le aseguró.

Emma asintió y esperó a que Regina regrese al interior de la mansión antes de partir a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

«¿Y cómo va todo con Regina?» preguntó Mary Margaret.

Dando un sorbo al chocolate, Emma asintió repetidamente en una respuesta positiva.

«Bien, vamos genial» dijo con serenidad.

«Te ves feliz» sonrió la morena.

«Estoy feliz» admitió y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, volcando un poco en su barbilla. Se limpió rápidamente y continuó. «¿Sabes? Algo raro está pasando, es como si no pudiéramos quitar las manos de sobre nosotras».

«Okay, cariño. Estoy feliz por ti, pero de verdad no quiero esa clase de detalles».

«No, en serio. Y, hoy, cuando Robin la besó».

«¡¿Robin qué?!».

«No es importante» dijo aunque una profunda cólera ingresaba en su pecho al recuerdo. «El punto es, cuando hizo lo que hizo, magia lo empujó hasta la otra vereda y Regina estaba como muy, muy descompuesta. Pero cuando la toqué, de repente estaba sana de nuevo».

«Tal vez son sus 'poderes de Almas Gemelas', otro de los efectos secundarios».

Emma sonrió. En realidad, eso tenía mucho sentido, no sabía por qué no pensó en ello antes, especialmente desde que pasaron la última semana intentando descubrir qué más causaba su nuevo vínculo.

«Gracias, mamá, se lo diré a Regina cuando regrese».

«Espera, ¿no puedes decírselo ahora?».

«¿Quieres que la llame?» frunció el ceño.

«¡No, por telepatía, Emma! ¿Cómo funciona?» preguntó Mary Margaret, emocionada.

«Oh, la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo mucho cómo funciona. Es como si... A veces, me enojo o me emociono y pienso algo muy fuerte y Regina lo escucha. O estoy pensando mucho en Regina y sólo pasa».

«Como tu magia» dedujo su mamá.

Emma levantó las cejas.

«Sí, como mi magia» dijo, recién enterándose de la interconexión entre su magia y la que poseía junto a Regina.

Repentinamente, sintió una punzada en la nuca y pulso insistente era remarcado en su sien. Emma apretó los párpados mientras su madre la observaba con preocupación perder el enfoque de su visión por unos instantes.

«¿Estás bien?».

«Sí» dijo débilmente. «Solo un dolor de cabeza, ya se pasará».

Mary Margaret no parecía convencida en dejar pasar el tema, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Iba a hacer otra pregunta cuando su hija se encogió nuevamente, esta vez soltando un gruñido de dolor y llevando una mano a su cabeza.

Lo que ambas no sabían era que, de regreso en la mansión, su ladrón había forzado la cerradura e irrumpido en la propiedad. Buscó a Regina y la atrapó contra la pared. En ese instante, los dolores de cabeza empezaron, Robin voló por los aires nuevamente y Emma recibió varios pensamientos de Regina pidiendo ayuda.

De alguna forma insólita, la cual nadie atrevió a cuestionar, Emma apareció frente a Regina. La morena se estaba frotando las muñecas, heridas por la fuerza de Robin. Emma fulminó a Robin con la mirada y mágicamente apareció unas esposas en su mano, lista para salvar el día.

«¿Estás bien, linda?» preguntó mirándola sobre su hombro mientras colocaba las esposas.

«Sí, estoy bien».

Emma arrugó los labios pero aceptó la entrecortada, débil respuesta que le ofrecía Regina.

«Sentiste el...».

Emma vaciló en completar su oración pero la alcaldesa asintió, habiendo leído su mente.

«La magia, sí, pero hablaremos sobre eso luego».

Regina seguía temblando ligeramente, pero luchó por recomponerse mientras Emma desaparecía con el ladrón. Ni siquiera se molestó en negar la detención de Robin. No quería lastimarlo aún más después de haber, probablemente, arruinado su vida (tampoco sería la primera), pero nunca lo había visto tan desagradable en su propia piel, ojos violentos perdiendo la claridad bajo la presencia de Regina.

Él había intentado forzarse en ella. A veces, creía merecerlo después de todo lo malo que hizo, eso no significaba que lo permitiría, que Emma lo permitiría. Incluso si ella no quería castigarlo, Emma la convencería de hacerlo. Y Regina por primera vez no tenía problemas en dejarse persuadir tan fácilmente.


	7. Day 7: Magically Linked

Regina observó la cafetería y el movimiento de gente en ella. Todas caras sonrientes, con livianas charlas. Hacía ya un tiempo que Emma y ella habían salido públicamente como una pareja, y raramente las miradas curiosas y susurros indiscretos desaparecieron a la semana o dos.

Nueve meses transcurrieron desde que empezaron a estar juntas, y Regina no podía sentirse más serena. Miraba a Emma dando su pedido en el mostrador y sonrió inconscientemente. Era tan hermosa. Tan incorruptible. Regina podía sentirla y lo que ella sentía. Y notaba que era un buen día para ella. Bien, si era un buen día para Emma también lo era para Regina.

«... mamá. ¡Mamá!».

La llamada de Henry la hizo despertar de su ensimismamiento. No se veía avergonzada por el hecho de haber estado perdida mirando a Emma por unos completos cinco minutos.

«¿Sí, Henry?».

«Lo estás haciendo otra vez».

Regina frunció el ceño, confundida por su implicación.

«¿Haciendo qué?».

«Observando a mamá como si ella fuera un vaso de agua y estuvieras en el desierto».

«Muy gracioso, querido».

Pronto volvió Emma a su mesa y se sentó a su lado, ojeándolos con curiosidad.

«¿De qué hablan?».

«¡Nada!» se apuró a responder Regina, siendo la imagen de la inocencia.

Emma entrecerró los ojos un momento pero lo dejó pasar.

«Mamás, lo que quería decirles» empezó dando una mirada acentuada a Regina. «Está esta fiesta este finde y...»

«¿Quién la organiza?».

«¿Dónde es?» preguntaron Emma y Regina a la vez.

«¿Recuerdan Ava y Nicholas?».

«¿Hansel y Gretel?» la morena arqueó una ceja y su hijo asintió.

«Sí, y están invitando a todos en mi año. ¿Puedo ir? Por favor, por favorcito» rogó haciendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

Las mujeres intercambiaron una mirada, mientras en su interior llevaban una conversación más compleja. En un momento, Regina le dio a Emma "la mirada" y unos segundos después ambas suspiraron.

«De acuerdo» dijeron. Antes de que Henry pueda chillar de alegría, Regina continuó: «pero vienes a casa temprano y nada de alcohol».

«Okay, okay...»

«¿Dónde es entonces?» preguntó Regina otra vez.

«Espera un segundo».

Henry sacó un bolígrafo azul de su mochila y miró a la mesa, luego a la mano de su madre. Acercó la mano a él antes de que Regina pudiera protestar y escribió en ella la dirección. Regina la ojeó y Emma se pegó a su hombro para leerla.

«Sabes, podrías simplemente haberla dicho, Henry. Yo creé el pueblo, después de todo. Sé dónde es aquí».

«Cierto, lo olvidé».

Un rato más tarde llegó el desayuno. Comieron y cada uno tomó su camino hacia el trabajo o estudio.

Era una rutina para ellas: se despertaban, duchaban, vestían juntas, iban a Granny's, mientras Henry iba a la escuela ambas iban a trabajar y regresaban para la cena, en la cual Mary Margaret y David solían autoinvitarse, no que las molestaban. De hecho, estaban más que cómodas con esa rutina, y sus beneficios, era familiar...normal. Después de tanta rareza y disgusto en sus vidas venía bien un poco de normalidad, dejando de lado el tema de la magia y el vínculo que sus almas compartían. Tampoco las molestaban.

Otra de las novedades: Mary Margaret estaba planeando un baile de invierno en Año Nuevo. En este ninguna tendría que aguantar los rasgos de casamentera de la madre de Emma, afortunadamente. De todos modos, Emma y Regina estaban menos que emocionadas por el baile. No era el tipo de escenario en el que se sentían cómodas, a decir verdad.

Regina suspiró, pensando que no tenía qué vestir para el evento que estaba a tan sólo unas noches de llegar, ahora hundiendo su cabeza en unos papeles y esperando su cita de las 10. Abrió un cajón a su derecha, pensativa como nunca, la cajita de terciopelo rojo siendo su más reciente tortura. Perfecto; así debía ser el momento. La idea del matrimonio había sido una tortura para ella siempre desde que Daniel murió (y tuvo que casarse con el rey), pero ahora, con Emma, casarse con ella sonaba como la más grande fantasía.

¿Qué diría ella? ¿Estaría eufórica? ¿O tal vez le tiraría el anillo por la cabeza, disgustada ante la idea de casarse? Porque esa era otra cuestión, nunca se sentaron a discutir sobre ello. Estaban bien como estaban. Sí, estaban bien así, ¿por qué cambiar la relación cuando no era necesario? Se trataba de un título. Un título que no colgaba real valor. Y si era así, ¿cuando era el problema de ser declaradas esposas?

Regina no podía estar más confundida. Dios, ¿y si estuvo pensando muy fuerte y Emma escuchó alguno de sus dramas? Se forzó a sí misma a relajarse, mientras oyó un golpe en la puerta. El reloj marcó las diez y ella había desperdiciado su poco tiempo de trabajo en aquéllas reflexiones que la llevaron a nada.

Permitió pasar al hombre, desbordando cortesía y elegancia y dejó perder su tren del pensamiento para regresar al 'modo negocios'. Intentó imposiblemente dejar el anillo en su cajón en el olvido, por media hora al menos.

* * *

Emma corría con emoción. Necesitaba contarle esto a Regina. Empujó la puerta y se adentró en la oficina, pero se detuvo en seco en la entrada.

«Oh, perdón» dijo a la morena y al hombre que la acompañaba.

La mirada de Regina podría matar. Aprendió la lección, no interrumpir, aunque no iría a en realidad seguir aquella lección. Poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Emma sonrió nerviosamente, Regina intentó ocurrirse una excusa. Sin embargo, la tercera persona se adelantó.

«En realidad» dijo el hombre, agarrando una carpeta en su brazo. «Nuestra reunión acaba de finalizar».

«Cierto» carraspeó Regina.

Se levantó, pasando las manos por la falda para desvanecer invisibles arrugas, e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Cuando el hombre asintió y se dirigió allí, Regina rodeó el escritorio y lo acompañó. Se despidieron y ella cerró la puerta, girándose a Emma.

Para su sorpresa, la morena se limitó a regresar a su escritorio e ignorarla, sin desviar la vista de una carpeta. Eso frustró a Emma a más no poder.

«¡Regina!» la llamó.

La morena se giró hacia Emma, con una sonrisa al oír la voz de su amada.

«¿Sí?» dijo como si nada.

Emma decidió no hacer ningún comentario, aún emocionada por lo que descubrió, y siguió.

«A que no sabes lo que averigüé».

Regina arqueó una ceja, poco impresionada. Cada vez que Emma decía eso terminaba viendo algo repugnante, como la bola de goma de mascar que su novia hizo en su adolescencia.

«No, pero la verdadera cuestión es, ¿quiero saber?».

Emma se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, divertida, y proseguir.

«Estaba investigando un poco sobre esto de las Almas Gemelas...»

«¿Tú, con un libro? Avísame cuando llegue el huracán».

«Ja, ja...¿ahora puedo contarte?» Emma arqueó una ceja y la morena asintió. «¿Recuerdas cuando Henry escribió la dirección en tu mano? Te la borraste hace unos minutos».

«¿Cómo?».

«¿Lo supe?» completó Emma. «Porque se borró de mi mano también».

Regina arqueó una ceja.

«¿En serio? Bueno, no ha sido lo más disparatado que nos has pasado».

«Verdad, pero escúchame. Busqué en uno de esos libros que tienes en tu bóveda que usas sólo para decorar» Regina rodó los ojos, pero Emma no le prestó atención. «Es otro de los poderes».

A pesar de que era creíble a sus oídos, Regina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco escéptica. Después de todo, había pasado meses —un poco más de medio año— desde que habían descubierto el último de los efectos de su vínculo y su magia.

«Pensé que ya los habíamos descubierto a todos».

«Esperemos que, con este, sí».

Inspirada por sus nuevas revelaciones a Regina, Emma buscó en el escritorio un bolígrafo y con él dibujó un pequeño corazón en la nariz de Regina (bajo protestas de la misma). Una sonrisa se estiró en el rostro de la morena cuando vió un pequeño, y un poco maltrecho, corazón formarse suavemente en la punta de la nariz de Emma. Eso le dio una idea.

Regina posó un beso en el dibujo del corazón como despedida un rato después, cuando Emma decidió irse. Con un cosquilleo en el estómago, abrió el cajón por segunda vez ese día y puso en marcha su plan.

* * *

Emma honestamente sentía que el mundo le sonreía. Ella no era del tipo que se aferraba a la esperanza, ni tenía una personalidad fina y delicada que la hiciera ver lo positivo a su alrededor —lo bueno, tal vez, sino no tendría a Regina. No, su comportamiento aquel día no se debía ello, se debía a Regina (como de costumbre).

Un día en el que descubrían otra forma en la que estaban conectadas indescifrable, pero divinamente, era un día feliz. Simplemente un día con ella era un día feliz. Por esas pequeñas cosas que descubría sobre Regina cada momento que pasaban juntas (otro vínculo, otra alegría), como aquella vez cuando le contó cómo averiguó que era bisexual, o cuando le confesó ser una persona de gatos pero alérgica a ellos.

Emma sabía que Regina tenía una fascinación por la magia en general, y con el tiempo descubrió que hacia su magia (la de Emma) también. No por el poder que poseía o ser la Salvadora, era por lo que Emma era capaz de hacer con ella. Emma aprendió más tarde que a Regina no solo la maravillaba la magia sino que era una nerd de naturaleza, impresionada por la química y, sorpresa, los cómics, los mismos que Henry leía.

Emma estaba segura que mientras aprendía sobre la morena, aprendía a amar aquellas partes desconocidas de ellas. No que era difícil hacerlo. Por más extraño, Emma solía sentir que amar a Regina era una de las cosas más sencillas en su vida, incluso con las antiguas riñas familiares de por medio.

Siempre había malos días, claro, pero últimamente solía carecer de ellos.

Ya en la mansión, se extrañó del silencio que reinaba en ella. Pensó que tal vez su familia no había llegado aún y, encogiéndose de hombros, buscó en el refrigerador un trozo de pizza fría y lo comió mientras subía las escaleras. Estaba oscuro allí, pero estiró un poco el cuello para espiar por la puerta entrecerrada de su cuarto y divisó una suave luz cálida.

Con la curiosidad picando, entró lentamente a la habitación, casi con miedo de arruinar la paz que la ocupaba. La fuente de aquella luz eran velas de llamas temblorosas pero potentes. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? Quizás Regina estaba preparando algo especial. Sonrió, pensando en lo considerada que Regina era si se lo proponía.

Pronto sus ojos se atrajeron a la mesa de noche, divisando la caja de terciopelo rojo y la joya en su interior. Jadeó. No podía creerlo. Nunca habría pensado que Regina había considerado el matrimonio dado a su pasado, incluso tratándose de Emma. Una mezcla de emociones se desató en su interior. Se acercó a paso cuidadoso, como a quien le apuntan con un arma, y tomó el anillo sencillo pero precioso entre sus dedos, con la delicadeza con que se sometía a una figura de cristal.

Algo (probablemente Regina) la guió a mirarse el brazo, un cosquilleo. Las palabras escritas en la refinada caligrafía de su morena favorita lo trazaban. Emma pasó un dedo sobre las letras con ojos brillantes, admirando su significado.

'¿Qué tal si hoy hacemos el día en el que vencimos al Destino?'

Detrás de ella, estaba Regina mirándola con una sonrisa esperanzada. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Respiró profundamente y respondió.


End file.
